


Guinea Pig

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Harry always uses Severus as a taste tester for his cooking.





	

“Severus, can you taste this for me?” Harry stood in the doorway, holding a wooden spoon with a hand placed underneath.

Severus got up from the desk and made his way over to where Harry stood.

“What new concoction are you brewing this time?” 

Severus hesitated in taking the spoon. It wasn’t that Harry was terrible at cooking…he just needed more practice. 

Sadly, Severus became his husband’s guinea pig. 

Taking the spoon, he sipped the liquid.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Severus’s response. 

“You’ve outdone yourself this time,” he smiled and kissed Harry’s smiling lips.


End file.
